MISSing Common Sense
by Sora Kohaku
Summary: Jack lacks common sense, so Jack does stupid stuff that endangers him. Here comes common sense to save him, but she's going to find that it's going to take everything she's got to save this boy. And, he might do some saving too. No Pairings.
1. Meet Miss Common Sense

**Sora Kohaku: Sorry, guys. I'm not very familiar with Xiaolin Showdown so I'm bound to make mistakes, but this idea would not get out of my head. If you see a typo or a grammar mistake can you guys please tell me what they are...flames can be sent by all means, since I can't stop them really, but if you have time to flame people you really don't have a life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown and I don't know who does. This is merely for my entertainment.**

**Warnings: Do please read this. This is slightly AL (Alternate Time line), so don't expect for this to have occurred any one place in time. There will be violence, cursing, and some bashing (all for the sake of the fanfic, but I don't think my bashing is like other peoples' bashing), and general pervertedness. Don't like any of that stuff, well, then you shouldn't be here. Click the back button.**

**P.S.: There are no real pairings. Just flirting. If you guys want I'd be happy to make any of the characters flirt with each other.**

_Meet Miss Common Sense_

When he had went to bed last night he hadn't expected to wake up next to his common sense--not figuratively either, _literally_ wake up next to his common sense. Of course he didn't know this at first, his initial thought had been that he had gotten drunk last night and ended up sleeping with some random girl. Never mind where he would have gotten the alcohol from and that he didn't have a hangover. Then the girl called him stupid and told him that "she" was his common sense. He was surprised, not because his common sense suddenly had a physical form, but because his common sense was a girl.

She put the phenomenon in simple terms, "Guys don't develop common sense until they're at least twenty-five."

That still didn't explain why his common sense was a girl. He expressed his thoughts on the matter. She just smirked at him...her eyes mocking him. It took him a moment to realize her eyes were the same-colored ruby as his.

After she explained it to him it made only a little more sense. Apparently, because of all the trouble he was getting himself into--because he lacked developed common sense _they _decided it was best to send him common sense early. But, because he wasn't yet twenty-five and he was still a guy, _they_ sent him a female's common sense.

He wanted to ask whom _they_ was, but CoSe--dubbed so because he got tired of thinking of her as Common Sense--waved him off.

"Ask me no questions, and I'll tell no lies, Jackie." The boy, now identified as Jack Spicer self-proclaimed Evil Genius, blinked at her incredulously.

"I thought common sense didn't lie."

CoSe rolled her eyes at him and huffed. "That's a conscious, Jackie-boy, for a genius you sure lack common sense." Jack muttered interrupting her, "Isn't that the reason you're here?" She didn't comment, but continued what she was saying, "Common Sense's job is to make sure you don't get your pretty little self killed."

Jack was a mixer of emotions. Anger at the idea that he might get himself killed, annoyance at the little nickname (but he preened at the thought that he might be considered pretty), and a hint of surprise as he realized that Common Sense spoke with a slight country accent. She pronounced "ask" as "axe and "pretty" as "prehtey", but it wasn't as noticeable as Clay the Xiaolin Dragon of Earth's accent. It was a big plus to Jack that she didn't speak in nearly undecipherable phrases.

His curiosity got the best of his anger and annoyance so he decided to ask about it. The "it" being her accent.

"So what's with the accent?" Jack had already forgotten her previous comment about questions and lies.

But, she chose to humor him anyways.

"Well, there was this girl in Arkansas--thus the accent--that had too much common sense. It turned her into a paranoid schizophrenic who was convinced that she was really a gay guy in a girl's body because she hated boobs."

The boy genius burst out laughing. CoSe ruffled ready to bite his head off. "It ain't funny! It's dreadful to feel trapped by the confines of one's corporeal self." Jack immediately stop laughing and gave her a blank stare before starting his rant.

" First of all, can't you stick to just one speech pattern? One sentence you sound like a country bumpkin and the next you sound like an English Professor. Second of all, I was laughing at the way you said boobs, like boobs are the cause for all that is abominable in the world."

She raised an eyebrow at him, and completely ignoring his first statement said, "Ever read the Bible? According to that they are."

"So...you're saying that the girl you come from is a Christian-fanatic with a gender identity problem?"

"Nope. Just using it as a reference. You shouldn't read too far into things."

Jack groaned in frustration, and hit his head with the palm of his hand.

Hiding behind his hand he said, "Aren't you going to tell me not to hit myself, that it may cause brain damage?"

"Nah, " she replied. "You didn't hit yourself nearly hard enough. Plus, it could've even helped." Jack pouted.

"Forget this! I'm going back to bed." He pulled the cover back over his head and curled up in a cocoon. She kind of reminded him of Wuya and Kimiko, neither pulled their punches and both hit were it really hurt. Mostly at his intelligence, not that he had much else.

Jack felt a poke in his back, and it kept poking him. He tried to squirm away, but he was trapped in his man-made cocoon.

He snorted as he tried to withhold his laughter. "So...little Jackie is ticklish." Jack could almost hear the grin on her face, even though he knew it wasn't possible to hear a grin, his mind wouldn't let go of the thought.

Then warm arms wrapped around him as CoSe rested her head on his. Unfamiliar with contact not of the violence kind, Jack tensed up. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry." The sincerity in her voice caused him to relax and he was momentarily distracted by the fleeting thought about how ironic it was for _sin_ to be a part of the word _sincerity_.

He raised up partly and CoSe slid the rest of the way off of him. "I think I could do with some breakfast, how about you?" Jack had forgiven her; if only because no one had ever apologized for hurting his feelings before. "Thanks for the offer. But, since I don't have an actual physical body I don't eat."

Glancing at her, he was able to tell that she was being careful not to insult his intelligence again.

He cringed suddenly when the spirit form of Wuya flew through his head.

"Jack, you idiot! I've been searching all over for you. A new Shen Gong Wu just activated, we have to get to it before those Xiaolin nuisances get to it first."

CoSe right eye twitch at the sound of Wuya's screeching cry. It was then that Wuya noticed the girl in Jack's bedroom.

"Who is this? Why is she in your room? Why is she naked?"

_What is this? The Spanish Inquisition?_, Jack gasped in surprise at the sound of CoSe's voice in his head.

"H-how did you do that?", Jack stuttered out loud. CoSe rolled her eyes for the second time that morning, but a smile with something akin to fondness in it was plastered on her face. "Hello!", she waved a hand at herself. "Common Sense here, I'm a part of you now. So, I can speak to you at any time, any where."

"Can you hear what I'm thinking all the time?"

"I could, but I don't. You should have at least some privacy so that's why I'm staying out here rather than going into your head. And, because I'm so developed (as in I'm my own person) it could cause problems for your body to contain two conscious--uhhh," she stumbled on her words trying to figure out the plural form of conscious. She didn't remember it, but she continued on anyways, "Two you-know-whatever in one head."

CoSe sighed, "I somehow managed to confuse myself with that one. But, I think you get what I'm trying to say...right?"

Luckily for her Jack understood what she was trying to say to some degree.

While Jack and CoSe were having their little exchange Wuya was becoming increasingly frustrated with her lack of answers.

"So she's your Common Sense and that explains why she's in your room, but why is she naked?"

CoSe snorted, before she burst out in laughter, gasping and once she regained her breath began laughing again. "I'm sorry, " she said chuckling, "It just occurred to me how weird that sounds."

"What sounds so weird?" Wuya narrowed her ghostly eyes.

"Nakkie!" CoSe yelled out before peals of laughter escaped her lips once more. _Though only when she says it._

He agreed that it sounded strange for Wuya of all people—spirits--to say it...but then again, "At least she doesn't say nakkie." One spirit glared at him before bursting out in raucous laughter and the other just looked confused not hearing the comment.

Jack looked sideways at her. "You've got one great evil sounding laugh." That made her laugh all the harder.

It wasn't difficult for them to forget the reason Wuya originally came into the room.

**Reviews motivate me.**


	2. The Problems of a Teenage Drama King

**Sora Kohaku: Thank you to Nuclear.Dwarf and Lacie** **for reviewing.**

**A special thanks goes out to ****Tachzaruu** **who was the first to review and the only person signed in that reviewed...not that I don't appreciate you other two! Tachzaruu as a gift for being the first to review I'll write you a one-shot (or I'll put it in this story if it fits) about anything you want...as long as it's not a lemon. That I cannot do, I don't even want to imagine the end result.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own it?**

_**Warnings: Same warnings from the first chapter apply.**_

_The Problems of Teenage Drama King_

Things were going pretty well that day Jack would have to say. Wuya didn't yell nearly as long as she usually did at him for failing to retrieve the Shen Gong Wu that he didn't even bother to remember the name of.

It probably had something to do with the girl that was currently hanging over his shoulder. A girl hanging over his shoulder _willingly at that_, it was something that seldom--okay, okay, never he admitted--occurred. What did it matter if the girl was in essence himself, at least she had a mind of her own unlike his Cheer Bots.

After he had introduced his Common Sense to Wuya (as CoSe, when she didn't object to the name he had done a little cheer in his mind) he had finally came to the realization that she was naked as the day she was born. Now, that he thought about it...wasn't she born today? He would have to mark it down on his Chase Young calendar--no he wasn't ashamed of being a fan boy, because Chase Young was the greatest evil villain to ever live, someone whom he aspired to be. But, back on topic, CoSe told them she didn't wear clothing because she was basically a spirit, clothes would fall off of her. Which brought up the question as to why he could feel her as though she were really there.

She had responded after thinking for a moment. "Well...you felt it when Wuya flew through your head, correct?"

Jack had nodded.

"It's similar to that. Except you are the only person that can feel me. In order for me to be able to don clothing, as well as have other people feel me, I would have to have on my person one of your belongings. Something that you keep by you a lot."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, it's a part of the _rules_. And, before you say anything--," her stern glare had stopped him, "--they are not the kind of rules you can break. They more akin to your Laws of Physics, it is physically impossible to break them."

Jack had pouted, and pretended to have been planning to ask her a different question. "I was just going to ask if these_ "rules"_, " he gestured with his fingers, "were made by _they_. So, are they?"

"Nah, _they_ are made up of people--that's a really big stretch, calling us people that is--like me. We're not capable of making such binding rules."

"Oh." And, there had went his plans of world domination with the assistance of _they_. Oh, well, their very short lives had been well lived and will forever live on in that part of his mind that all the failed plans go. Bless their souls.

And, his fingers. Which were currently crying out in pain as once again he stabbed himself with the needle he was using to hem a pair of his pants that dragged on the floor on CoSe.

"Hey, Jackie."

He stabbed himself again and then shoved his finger in his mouth when it started bleeding. "Bwat iz it? I'm tryin' to work 'ere."

"Why don't you let me borrow some of your mother's clothing?"

When Jack quickly pulled his finger out in anger it resulted in a loud popping noise that made CoSe jump in surprise.

"Why didn't you ask me that earlier instead of making me go through all that for nothing?"

She almost looked sheepish and apologetic. "I was waiting for you to realize it. And, I didn't want to say anything if she wasn't around my size, but when I was going to the bathroom earlier I saw some pictures of her."

Jack just sighed, all that hard work when an answer was right in front of his face. "Come on then. Let me get a bandage and then we'll see what we can find. I want to get my trench coat back."

"But, Jackie! I like your coat!" He glanced at her glazed eyes full of unshed tears.

"Nah, ah. That isn't going to fool me." The red head wagged a finger in her face.

CoSe make an attempt to bite the offending finger, but failing her face twisted into a grimace and she spat out, "Fine! Have your precious coat! But, you're going to faint again like this morning when you saw me."

He blushed at the reminder of the only thing he regretted from today. It wasn't often that he saw the female body and as a young man wasn't he expected to have _some_ reaction.

"I didn't faint, I--" he croaked before Wuya and CoSe both interrupted him.

"You fainted," they said in unison.

"Okay..." He eyed them fearfully, the wrath of a woman was not to be trifled with, two of them would be suicide. So, he just nodded in agreement.

"Let's go." Jack led them from his lab up to his mother's room. Once there he opened the door knowing that his parents were not there and stood in the door way.

CoSe, still wearing Jack's trench coat, began shifting through his mother's clothing. She stuck her head out of closet with a grimace of pain on her face. "Is there anything your mother owns that's not pink or print? It's atrocious. I want to take them all outside, burn them, and dance to the gods of fashion to have mercy on her soul, because I will not."

Wuya snickered into a ghostly hand as Jack pouted, he happened to like what his mother wore, it made her look...motherly.

"If that's the manner in which a mother should dress in order to be considered motherly, I wonder how a grandmother should dress."

Jack scowled--pouted--even more, "Stay out of my mind." She completely ignored him.

"Hey, here's a black dress. Ooo, sharp and classy." CoSe pulled out his mother's funeral outfit, a strapless dress with a half-jacket that closed shut with a silver clasp that had crystals embedded into it. "And, here are the shoes that match it." They had the same type of silver clasp on them.

CoSe looked thoughtful for a moment, "We've got a problem, what the heck do you have that could match this?" At that the ghostly figure of Wuya flew out of the room with a "Follow me".

And, they did.

**I'm so sorry that it's so short. I had most of it wrote and wanted to get it out. The next chapter will be extra long!**


End file.
